


Blue on blue

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cute, Desus - Freeform, Drinking, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First time with a man, Flirting, Humor, Insecurity, Jokes, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nervousness, Nicknames, Porn, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: First time they met. --Paul and Daryl end up in the same bar and no one knows who's life is changed the most from it.





	Blue on blue

They say opposites attract, but even though only one of them had preserved the ability to see the good things in the world, the two men at the bar was not so different.

There wasn’t many people in the room, a few booths were taken and the mandatory single, drunk guy had found a table by the opposite wall. The first barstool from the door, was occupied by a man with long, shiny brown hair. At first, he might look shorter than most men, but his physical strength and the direct presence he would show in a conversation would quickly lead anyone to forget his height.

In the far, and darker, end of the bar, a bigger guy was hunched over his beer. If the local sad-drunk hadn’t already found his spot by his regular table, it would look like this guy was trying to claim that role.  He didn’t seem to pay attention to anything but the golden liquid, slowly turning warm, and didn’t even look up when the bartender called the other man Jesus.

“Who is he? You seen him here before?”

Jesus came in here once or twice a week and he hadn’t seen this guy before, they didn’t get many new people around here.

The bartender shook his head. “Nope. Didn’t say anything either, apart from ordering a beer.”

Jesus was way curious and contemplated moving over to talk to the guy, however he didn’t seem like he was in the mood to talk, but of course there was a possibility to change that.

“You sure you wanna risk that?” The bartender grinned, as he clearly had read Jesus’s mind. “He looks strong.”

Jesus pushed his glass towards the man with the bottles, and whiskey and a single ice-cube was poured in. “You think he’s gonna pick a fight? I promise we’ll take it outside.” He winked at the bartender as he moved to the stool next to the guy.

“You need help with that?” Jesus gestured for the beer. “It’s warming up faster than you’re drinking.”

Daryl was convinced that this guy must have been more drunk than he seemed, to come talk to him. He knew for sure he hadn’t indicated in any way that he wanted to make friends. He poured the remaining half beer down and sat the class, possibly a little to hard, on the bar. The bartender looked over, but there was no indication that he wanted more.

“Okay. Guess not.” Jesus sent the bartender a look and shrug his shoulders before he tried again. “What brings you here? You traveling for work?”

He didn’t look like he was a businessman, in fact he might not even have a job.

Daryl shook his head and whished he hadn’t drunk everything, because now he only had too choices, ask for another and indicate that he in fact was able to talk to people, or keep looking silently into an empty glass, which was even more depressing than the warm beer. He could get up and walk out of there, but he wasn’t the man to run away from anything, not even his own misery or this annoying little man. He sighed and decided that the night couldn’t get worse anyway, he might as well answer. If he did it short enough, the guy might leave him alone.

“Just passing through.”

“Where’re you headed?”

“Nowhere really. Don’t know.”

Jesus was intrigued. He reminded him a bit of himself six years ago, beaten by the world. The guy seemed troubled or sad or something in between, but there was something of a drive to him. The dark gray shirt, dark jeans and the leather jacket hanging on the stool on the other side, even though it was way to hot to be wearing one, even at night.

“You certainly picked the right night to start a party. This place is as full as it’s ever gonna get.”

For the first time Daryl looked up and scouted the room. It was the same seven people as it was before he ordered the beer, the only addition was the guy next to him. Daryl stole a glimpse at the man, while sending him an annoyed look which he clearly ignored. He was in a white, maybe light-blue, shirt and it must have been enhancing the blue in his eyes, or maybe it was the contrast to the darker hair, because Daryl had never seen such light blue. He looked down fast again. What the hell? Why was he looking at this man’s eyes? He wasn’t drunk; besides, he’d never been _that_ drunk. He had to say something, anything, before the guy picked up on his mortifying reaction.

“I’m not exactly looking for a party.”

Jesus had seen everything Daryl didn’t want him to see and had to bite his lip not to smile too much. “That’s a shame I’m sure we could find something to celebrate.”

Daryl winced, not much but enough to let Jesus know that there was something in that sentence that triggered the bigger guy.

“You already have an idea what that could be, don’t you?”

Daryl took a frim grip on the glass with both hands. There wasn’t reason for celebration, he wanted to be left alone, but something in him couldn’t tell this man to leave. He never had a problem letting people know that they should back off, the bartender had read it on his tone of voice when he ordered, and bartenders could be the most persistent people on the face of the earth.

“I don’t see _any_ reason to celebrate _any_ thing.”

Jesus noticed tension building up and figured that such anger, shouldn’t be provoked, so he let the topic fall. But he wasn’t letting go just yet.

“It looks like that beer didn’t quite had the wanted effect.” He waved the bartender over. “Pour him something stronger will ya’?” He tapped his own glass to indicate that the whiskey he was drinking himself, would do fine.

Daryl looked at the glass in front of him. The dark, almost red, liquid with a single cube still spinning from the force it was dropped with. He downed half the amount in the first swallow and felt the effect immediately. He wasn’t strange to drinking, but it’s been a while since he’d had anything but beer. He hadn’t felt the urge to try something new for a long time and beer was always an easy default choice.

“Whoa! Easy there Tiger. It’s not beer.” Jesus took a sip of his own drink and wondered if he’d just stuck his head in a hornet's nest with this guy.

“So, did you just plan to come in here and get slowly drunk on lite beer?”

“Well, it’s not like there’s any girls in here, is it?!” Daryl looked up at the man again. He hadn’t planned on getting anything tonight, he never did, but it was the only thing that would be able to tear him from his gloom and his beer.

“You know, that kind of distraction doesn’t require a woman, right?” The taller man looked confused by the statement, so Jesus put a hand on his knee to underline it.

Daryl quickly pushed the hand away and felt adrenaline building up to a fight, he straightened his back and all the anger that had been directed at himself and this gloomy little excuse for a town, was immediately turned towards the man next to him. What the hell wat he thinking? Why would he think that he was into that? He wanted to yell and scream, but most of all he wanted to hit the guy unconscious. He wanted to react in so many ways that his mind messed it all up and couldn’t choose, and he ended up just sitting there shocked.

“Hey.” Jesus held both hands up in a surrendering gesture. “It was just an offer.”

Daryl knocked down the last of the whiskey and got up. He needed to get away from… that. Those blue eyes weren’t just looking at him, he could feel them boring into his skin. Dizziness hit hard as he stood, and he decided that the restroom would be the best course of action.

He threw cold water in his face and wiped it of with a paper towel. Looking in the mirror, he couldn’t recognize himself. Taking deep breaths trying to calm down from… anger? No, that wasn’t it. Not all of it anyway. Damn that guy. He made him run. He looked the guy in the mirror in the eyes and noticed the shocked look to his face before he even realized why it was there. He was half hard. _Fuck!_ He was turned on by a guy! A long-haired, short guy, but still, he did _not_ have any resemblance to a woman. Had it really been that long? Was he that desperate? He hadn’t given sex much thought lately, so he didn’t think he was.

He argued silently with himself if he could go face the people in there again, well, not with a half boner, or if he should take the chance with the window. Somebody could come in any minute and see him climbing the sinks. Before he could make a decision, the door opened, and the smaller man came in. Daryl scolded himself for noticing that his shoulders were prominently broad for a man his size.

“Hey. Sorry I know I can be a bit too forthcoming sometimes. I just thought I saw something, interesting in you.”

Jesus didn’t normally hit on clearly straight guys and he certainly didn’t tell anyone that they were interesting, it was always platonic and psychical, nothing more. But this guy had left him lonely at the bar and everything had felt wrong as soon as he’d left him. Standing in front of him now he looked more confused than angry, and clearly hesitant. His cheeks were slightly pink, and his eyes focused somewhere around Jesus’s feet. The muscles of his upper arms were pressing lightly at the fabric of the folded-up sleeves, even relaxed, as he had one hand in the other in front of his… _Oh…_ Jesus stopped his gaze from going further down and looked at his face again. The man was biting the inside of his cheek, probably well aware that both of them knew by now. Now he was really glad he brought him a new drink.

“Here Tiger. Looks like you need it.”

Daryl took the drink with one hand, awkwardly trying to cover his crotch from the other guy, even though he knew he’d already failed.

“Is that for me?” Jesus nodded against the bulge and got ready to run outside. He _had_ promised Fred at the bar that they wouldn’t fight inside.

Daryl was about to panic. He felt cornered and he always avoided that by any means. He felt his breathing speed up, but he could do nothing. His damn feet wouldn’t move.

Jesus took a change and stepped closer. “I know you finished the beer yourself, but maybe you want help with this one?”

He slowly and carefully took the hand away and held it lightly in his, while looking up at the dark face. The man didn’t try to punch him, he didn’t object, he didn’t even move away. Slowly blue eyes looked in his. It was a dark blue, like an ocean to get lost in.

Daryl felt oddly calm, and he hated it. This was not him. He wasn’t gay. He’d lived his whole life without the thought even popping into his mind, and now he couldn’t control his own body… or mind. Still locking eyes with this man, he shook his head slowly.

“I… I don’t…”

“It’s okay.” Jesus stepped back and let his hand slide slowly from the big slightly shaking hand before he turned around.

Daryl’s heart sank. This was wrong. Without thinking he grabbed the man’s shoulder and made him stop. The brown hair swayed a little as he turned back to him, just in time to see Daryl pour the entirety of the whiskey down his throat and drop the glass in the sink.

Jesus was shocked and a bit unsure if it would be considered taking advantage of this guy’s state of mind, but he couldn’t help himself. He pushed the larger man, fairly easily, backwards onto a booth and closed the door as he pressed the man up against the side wall. He paused and looked at him standing perplexed and almost limp against the wall. There was fear in his eyes, he put both hands on his shoulders and felt him shaking slightly.

“You sure?”

Daryl nodded. He was sure, he just wasn’t sure what he was sure about. This felt right, the sipper in his pants, almost bursting, was witness to that, but what would happen and what exactly did this mean?

“I’ve… never… with a guy.”

“Hey. Not a problem. A mouth is a mouth, right?” The before, so annoying, man kneeled while brushing both hands over his torso and stomach and ended on the waistline on his jeans.

Daryl swallowed as his pants opened and his legs were exposed to the cold room. Hands on each pant leg of his boxers pulled them down and he looked at ceiling as his fully erect cock filled the space between him and the face of the stranger. He hoped that the dizziness coming on stronger and stronger was a result of the alcohol, but he knew that it wasn’t the full truth.

The warm and wet feeling surrounding him was enough to make him gasp loudly and soon he was involuntary thrusting to get more friction. He felt a hand on his hip and one on his butt-cheek, and the two of the was immediately working in the same rhythm.

As it got harder to control his body and breathing, Daryl’s one knee stopped cooperating in holding him up and kept giving in under his weight and he grabbed the top of the door, next to him, to keep him up. He placed his other hand on the hand boring fingers in his hip. His vision turned black and both of his hands tightened their grip. He was sure he could smell oranges from soft silky hair brushing against his thighs and it made him drift off for a second. When the man under the hair picked up the pace and covered his entire cock with every thrust, everything but the feeling of blood rushing through his body disappeared, and soon he was reduced to gasping for air and hopelessly trying to keep standing as he rode out his orgasm.

Jesus felt his heart beating as he took the, larger than expected, cock to the root one last time and pulled off slowly, collecting everything while feeling the dick go soft in his mouth. He swallowed and looked up. The man was still holding on to the door and to his hand on the hip. He looked like his knees were going to cave any second. He grabbed him by the hips and turned him to sit on the toilet.

If this had been any other time, hooking up with some random guy, he would leave now. No need for awkward conversation, when both were just looking for fun. But Jesus wasn’t sure he should leave this guy alone just yet. For both of their sakes.

“So, what’s your name?” Jesus grinned, still kneeling, face to face with the man, now only slightly panting.

“D…”

Daryl was physically able to speak, but something stopped him. If it was confusion, embarrassment or shock he didn’t know, maybe he just didn’t want this man to know his name.

“Okay… _Dee_ … My friends call me Jesus.”

Daryl looked op. He understood the joke, with the beard and the hair, but he had just been the other end of the most amazing blowjob he’d ever gotten; no way he would call him Jesus.

“You sucking my cock doesn’t exactly make us friends.”

Jesus smiled and grabbed the phone, sticking out of the backside pocket on the jeans still crumpled around the other guys’ leather boots, and stood up. “No, I guess that would be when you return the favor, but not today Dee.”

He took the phone with him, out of the booth and saved his number.

Daryl stood up slowly, still kinda shaky to the knees, but he managed to pull op his pants and walk out of the booth without looking like he’d just been tasered. He’d gathered himself enough to look at the other guy without feeling too weird. He wasn’t confused and not even that embarrassed, he felt good.

Jesus handed him his phone back and stole a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too roughed up. “Call me next time you _don’t_ want to celebrate.”

Daryl looked at the screen. “Hey, Rovia!”

Jesus turned around and Daryl bit his lower lip shortly before he spoke.

“Do I have to wait a whole year.”

Jesus didn’t follow, and it clearly showed because the man with the phone grinned and continued.

“Well, I don’t ever celebrate my birthday, but today…”

Jesus stared at the bigger man smiling with his entire face and he couldn’t help himself. He stepped closer and took hold of the dark gray collar with both hands and looked into those deep-blue-sea eyes.

“Birthday huh?” The other man kept smiling and the face that had been so dark before wasn’t anymore. Jesus stretched his neck slightly and kissed the man on his lips, short but long enough to get past the taste of whiskey, to the beer and for the man to catch up and kiss back.

He pulled away and placed both palms on the chest, feeling the strong muscles under the shirt. He grinned and looked at the man, who just like that, had made hooking up, boring.

“You know, Dee. Where I come from we celebrate birthdays for a whole week.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please tell me what you think.


End file.
